How Loud Can You Moan?
by SpadesToStars
Summary: After finally landing a job at Survey Corpse Video as an assistant filmer, Eren realized he may have bitten off more than he can chew. The producer, Hanji, talked Eren into becoming a porn star. The blushing virgin finds himself behind the camera, which reveals a startling new side of his supervisor Levi. There eyes lock and Levi realizes that the walls he built are crumbling down.
1. Chapter 1

"You won't believe how many applicants we got Erwin!" A woman dressed in sleek red dress with dangerously tall matching heels, paired with a white jacket strangely resembling a scientific lab coat, jumped in her seat as soon as the tall blonde walked into her bright office that morning.

"Oh?" He placed his coffee on a stack of binders that littered the desk, sitting across from the brunette. He slowly unbuttoned the cuffs of his blue plaid shirt, and rolled the sleeves up with care. He held his arms up together to make sure that the sleeves were the same length, and once he was satisfied, he carefully crossed his right leg over his left. His eyes flicked to his shoes for a moment, so make sure they were free of scuffs, before his attention went completely back to the woman who sat before him, fumbling with her pony tail, trying to tie her hair back as she explained the applicants to him.

Smiling widely, she squeaked, "Yeah we got three in one night!" She eyed the elastic band on the table, realizing that she needed two hands to hold her hair in place while a magical third hand had to tie it. Erwin rolled his eyes before getting up from his chair, reaching over the desk to grab the elastic in the process. "There were two boys and one girl. Isn't that fascinating? A girl wanting to work in a porn studio!"

"Hanji," Erwin chuckled as he pulled brown strands into a tight cluster on the top of her head, "We have lots of female employees here. Even you."

"Yes, yes, but this is different. We have female performers, but I don't think we have any female staff!"

"What about you?"

"Oh, you know I don't count!" She scoffed at his statement.

"Of course, how foolish of me." Ewin let out another one of his chuckles, the low rumbling noise filling the empty room with a sense of warmth. "There you are," he stepped back from Hanji, her ponytail sitting on top of her head perfectly with not a single strand out of place. The hairdo represented Erwin almost too perfectly.

Jumping up, Hanji rushed over the mirror placed above a browning plant, staring at her reflection for some time before lighting up and screaming, "It's perfect!" She sent a smile Erwin's way before whipping around to the mirror again. "Too perfect…" She whispered to herself, although Erwin could clearly hear her, as she began to take small strands out of their perfect place near her face. "THERE."

Just then, the door slammed open and a small man walked in. His black skinny jeans were sinfully tight as they clung to his thick thighs like a second skin. He made his way over to the pair of bodies, his combat boots echoing in the room as he floated on confidence. He took his leather jacked off, hanging it on the coat rack in the corner before he plopped down in the chair Erwin was previously occupying. The sunglasses on his nose slipped down slightly as he fixed the cuffed sleeves of his plain white t shirt. Even though it was a small is still hung off his frame. He refused to get an Extra Small, although Hanji insisted that it was his size.

"Good morning Levi! Did you get my good morning text?" Hanji wiggled her eyebrows at the man who said nothing as he put her boots on a chair next to him, propping his feet up. He turned his head slowly to her, something that never failed to give Erwin the chills, and slid down the sunglasses he wore off his face. His eyes bore into her face before they flicked downward to the coffee, with the name Erwin scribbled on the side, sitting in front of him.

He leaned forward and snatched up the cup, inspecting the rim. "I did," He answered curtly as he took a sip of the caffeine, feeling it burn as it rushed down his throat. "How are the applicants? Any potentials?"

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

"Cut the shit Glasses, just making small talk. Send them to my office if they've got it. I'm not letting you hire another idiot just because you fell for their sob story." He stood to leave, scraping the chair against the floor loudly.

"Yes Boss." Hanji gave him a salute. "What're you looking for exactly?"

"Hmm," he thought for a moment. "Another me?"

"Levi please. You're much too… original." Erwin smiked.

"Listen Captain Eyebrows, no one asked you." Gray eyes flicked to a clock on the wall. "Shouldn't you be moving sets?"

* * *

"Eren?" A knock at the door roused the brunette from his sleep.

"Hey Ar." Eren tried to sound as awake as he could.

"Did you just wake up?"

"What?" He tried to stifle a yawn. "No, I've been up for hours!"

"I'm coming in," was the only warning Eren got before the blonde haired boy pushed the door open and plopped down on the end of his bed with a bounce. "Oh yeah. You've been up for hours." Armin looked around the messy room that was clouded in darkness thanks to navy blue shades that blocked out the sun. Dirty and clean clothes intermingled in mountains around the floor with a few stray soda and beer bottles mixed in. Thankfully Mikasa had a full stock of air fresheners in the bathroom, or Eren's room might have smelt like roadkill.

Eren pushed up onto his elbows, glaring at his best friend. "I was up for hours. All hours of the night doing research!"

"Eren," Armin rolled his eyes. "What kind of research does an unemployed dropout do on a Wednesday night?"

"Ouch," He clutched his heart. "You cut deep Ar."

"Yeah yeah. I'm going to class. See you later. And please don't let Mikasa know you slept until 2 again or she'll have my head. I'm supposed to wake you up at 12 when she's not here to do it herself, remember?"

"Ah yes, how could I forget my 3rd and 4th parents? How lucky am I to have my best friends treat me like a child on the daily? Would you like me to turn over to you can wipe my ass too?" He raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"It's not my fault your sister has to regulate your sleeping schedule. You know, most adults do that on their own? You should consider it."

"But then you two would be so sad." Eren pouted. "I know you have nothing better to do with your time than to wait on me hand and foot!" Eren tossed his body back onto his pile of pillows behind him.

"Because working to get my PhD is just a hobby compared to doting on my best friend." Armin batted his eyelashes. "What will I do when you move away! I'll have to empty nest. Maybe this room can be my personal library-"

"Yeah yeah, we all know how much you want a room filled with books." Eren rolled over to reach for his phone. "Don't you have a class to go to?" He asked as his hand opened and closed inches away from his nightstand. His eyes shot to Armin as they pouted for a moment before Armin gave in and grabbed the phone for him.

"You are correct my good sir." Armin stood from where he sat. "See you tonight!"

"Bye" Eren breathed as he opened his phone; 6 facebook notifications, 43 emails, 8 snapchats and 3 texts. He slowly went through his phone, opening texts after snapchat before coming to his email. "Holy shit."

* * *

"Quiet on set!" Levi bellowed as he grabbed his camera, selecting the correct function. "Ready Petra?"

"All set." The small strawberry blonde smiled shily at Levi as she adjusted her position on the large king bed. The walls, sheets, bed, floor, and even the lingerie worn by the actress were all stark white. Levi sort of had a thing for cleanliness, and it was reflected in his sets. Everything was spotless, and the moment the performer had finished filming and relaxing, everything was immediately scrubbed down.

"Three, two, one, actio-"

"LEVI!"

"Jesus motherfucking God of all that is good, HANJI-" he whipped around to the door, "what could be so important?"

"Well you see, so I got in contact with those three people and all three agreed to come in for interviews!"

"That's great." he deadpanned, sounding slightly exasperated. "Now if you can't clearly see here, Petra was about to start her set." He could swear his forehead veins were bulging.

"Yes I can see that." Hanji looked around a seething Levi to wave at the small girl clad in underwear on the large bed. "Hello Petra, looking sexy as usual." She winked, causing the girl to blush.

"Oh.. t-thank you …."

"Please don't make Petra uncomfortable right before she performs." Levi rubbed his temples with his fingers, slowly counting up by odd numbers to try and calm himself. He had been dealing with Hanji ever since high school, he honestly didn't know how he had put up with her for this long.

"I'll be on my way! If you need me i'll be in my office!" And just as fast as she had came, Hanji was gone.

"Thank fuck. Petra im sorry for that interruption. Do you need a minute to refresh?" Dead eyes turned to the model who only gave him a look of empathy in return.

"Thanks but I'm good to go." Petra smiled. Levi wasn't religious in the slightest, but he had to thank whatever higher power there was for Petra Ral.

"One more time… Three, two, one, action!"

* * *

"Now, here under previous work places you have McDonald's, can you describe your duties and responsibilities?" Hanji stared at the young boy in front of her, squirming in his seat. For someone as free willed as Hanji, she surprisingly took her job (mostly) seriously.

"I, uh, I made burgers?"

"Is that a question, Mr…. Bolton?"

"Yes ma'am, I mean, no ma'am…"

"Thank you for coming in today but I'm afraid I'm going to have to move onto my next appointment now."

"Oh. Yeah, I, uh, I understand." He stood up from the seat he had barely breathed in for the past ten minutes. "Thank you for your time." As soon as he left, Hanji picked up a small picture from the corner of her desk that depicted a small fuzzy brown cat. "Oh Bean, none of these applicants are good enough for Levi!" placing the frame down, she spun around in her chair. "He's going to be mad if I don't find anyone soon!" A small knock at the door had Hanji stopped, mid spin.

"Yes, come in."

The door opened slowly and a tall boy walked in. He couldn't have been older than 18; he still looked like a high schooler with an invisible fifty pound backpack weighing his shoulders down. His clothes were still juvenile, as if his mother or father had left them out on the bed for him the night before. A slightly oversized black hoodie adorned his torso, and fell all the way to his fingertips. Jeans hugged his hips, yet remained lose at the bottom where they met with a pair of dirty green sneakers. "Hello, I'm Hanji. One of the main producers here at Survey Corps Videos" Hanju stood and shook his hand.

"Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you." Unlike the boy before, Troy, Eren actually looked her in the eye when he shook her hand.

"So let's get right to it, shall we?" She extended her hand to the seat that sat across from her desk, silently offering it up to the boy.

"Oh course!" His butt met the seat with extreme efficiency as his eyes never left her gaze. "As you can see on my resume I was part of my high school's video club, I've taken many courses in editing and sound production. If you have any specific questions about the programs or the course itself I can answer them all." He breathed out rather quickly.

"This is very impressive Mr. Jaeger. But I do have a few questions."

"Yes, anything."

"Have you ever worked in the porn industry before?"

"I have not." He answered the question swiftly, without batting an eye.

A small grin started to tug at the corner of her lips before she spoke again. "Have you lost your virginity?" Her eyes looked him up and down

"E-excuse me?"

"He doesn't have to answer that." Eren jumped at the deep voice that was suddenly behind him. A man with jet black hair rounded the corner of the chair he was sitting in and came to the side of Hanji's desk, leaning against it. Eren was practically scooting back in his chair to escape the intense confidence that seemed to ooze from the man's impressive biceps.

"Levi, how lovely of you to join us."

"Yeah, yeah. I finished cleaning early and wanted to see how it was going over here. Making sure you haven't fucked anything up while I was gone." His boots crossed over each other as he stared at the boy. "Levi Ackerman, head filmer, editor, and producer."

"E-Eren Jaeger." The boy managed to stutter as Levi grabbed his resume off Hanji's desk, eyeing it up and down. The expression on his face didn't change as he scanned the rather impressive set of skills Eren had apparently learned.

"Are you familiar with the Mac operating system?" He didn't take his eyes off the paper as he questioned.

"Yes sir."

"And you seem to be proficient in editing.. Winning quite a few small film festivals it seems."

"Yes sir."

He placed the paper back down on the table, pivoting so he was parallel to Eren now. "I'm going to be straight here. This industry isn't for everyone, but it can accommodate anyone. We have a wide variety of staff here, and I expect you to collaborate with everyone. There will be naked bodies and it can be vulnerable to expose yourself to strangers with a camera. I won't have any issues in my studio. And absolutely no relationships. If you can handle that then you've got the job kid."

"I'll take it." Eren didn't miss a beat. He wasn't some perv looking to film sex scenes. He knew this was his chance to take on a new cinematic challenge and make human bodies dance on his screen. Videography was more than just point and shoot.

Levi walked around Eren and headed to the doorway which he came from. "Hanji will explain everything and give you a tour. You'll be trained under me until you can be trusted not to fuck up." Before Eren could say anything else, the man had left.

"Alright Sweets, hours are 9 to 5, just like any other job out there. Lunch can be taken whenever you're free. That can be between shoots, or sometimes at your desk. Although Levi is a clean freak so never ever leave a mess unless you want your ear chewed off, soaked in bubbles, and used as his personal sponge." Hanji opened her desk drawer and got out a paper. "This is a small contract. We pay by the hour, as well as bonuses depending on your video's views. There is another bonus for our performers-"

"No, I'm all set, thanks." Eren's hands viciously waved in front of him.

"Just encase you change your mind, you can read over that section too." Hanji winked. "The sets are usually set up by whoever is free. We're a small studio so we do our best to help out here and there. The three big bosses you'll have are me, Levi, and Erwin. We all share the studio space and run it together so report to us. Although we all have our strengths for the company, so ask whomever can give the best answer."

"Okay?"

"Im sort of the producer I guess. I run the website and come up with ideas and themes and do a lot of PR." Hanji winked at that part but Eren just nodded and smiled, hoping she wouldn't notice his obvious confusion. "Erwin is the money man and one of the most reliable people here. Sometimes on special occasions he bears all for Levi and it's a sight to see." Hanji's eyes glazed over slightly and she sighed. "Which leads to Levi!" Her hands clapped together loudly, startling Eren slightly. "Levi, if you can't tell, is our main videographer. Until just recently he had another underling but he couldn't meet Levi's ridiculous standards. To tell you the truth, no one has lasted Levi for that long. I'd say the longest was about two and a half weeks." Hanji smiled fondly at the memory. "He was a wonderful boy. Poor Levi had him in tears after he accidentally deleted a section of prime footage from a bondage scene. You can't skip from blindfolding to full on spanking without some play in the middle, I mean that's common knowledge-" Hanji stared at Eren.

"Of course." He nodded, and she seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Hmm." She smiled. "As Levi said, try to restrain from a relationship with coworkers. It's not a rule perse… It's more of a 'Levi Rule' I suppose. Mixing business with pleasure can get messy- especially when you're business is pleasure!" Hanji's head fell back on her chair and she let out an alarmingly vibrant cackle. Eren fidgeted in his seat slightly, but said nothing. "Oh, speaking of, shoots are usually closed for filming, but Levi might have you observe for learning. We have contests every month and the performer who did the best will win a prize of some sort. We like to have fun here, so welcome to the family Eren!"

"Thank you for this opportunity Ms. Zoe, I'm really looking forward to sharing some of my ideas."

"Please, call me Hanji! Feel free to look over the paperwork at home and then come on in tomorrow at 9! Levi hates tardiness, so try to be here a little early if you can! Have a good day, Sweets!" Eren got up to leave before he heard Hanji make a small noise. "Oh, and try to get on his good side fast! Although he seems to have taken a liking to you, I can feel it."

* * *

"Eren, you can't be serious!" Armin's arms shot up at the dinner table, sending some food flying off his fork.

"I am serious Armin. I think it will be a great chance to try out some new video techniques with models that aren't photosynthesizing.

"But why does it have to be porn!"

"Mikasa, back me up here." Eren groaned as his palms dug into his eye sockets, desperate for some help.

"Money is money." Mikasa shrugged. "It's not like you didn't have that drawing class in school with those naked models."

"I was one of those models." The blonde girl under Mikasa's arm smirked. "I remember noticing Eren from across the room and thinking 'Wow. I hope he has a really hot friend.'"

"Is that how that went? I can't seem to remember…" Eren smirked as he shoved a piece of chicken in him mouth, fondly recalling how him and Annie actually met. Which was, of course, the fateful day when he forgot to knock on Mikasa's door and walked in on her in a very 'compromising' position with her friend Annie. They both threatened to beat him senseless if he ever breathed a word of what had happened.

"Are you two seriously okay with this?" Armin spoke softly. "I can't believe this!" He sighed loudly as he let the exhaustion in his body take over and he slumped in the uncomfortable chair.

"Hey, it's better than him doing nothing all day. Maybe he can finally pitch in for rent." Mikasa raised an eyebrow."

"I know, I know. I promise I'll pay you guys back." Eren held up his hands to defend himself.

Armin let out another sigh, hoping it would entice Eren to rethink his decision. But alas, he continued to shove protein in his mouth. "When do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Hey fam! If youre here because I normally post Fairy Tail fics... Im sorry but I had to mix it up. Eren and Levi have been my OTP for years now and I finally worked up the courage to post a story about them! I was so afraid I wouldnt be able to do them justice, but I wanted to add to the fandom. Thanks for reading!  
~Hana


	2. Chapter 2

Eren took a deep breath, breathing in the stench of a stale cinnamon candle and month old laundry, as he glared at his closet. What the fuck do you wear to your job at a porn studio? Technically he had gotten the job in a dirty hoodie and jeans. How he got the job in a dirty hoodie and jeans, he had no idea.

"Damnit!" Clean hands ran through damp hair viciously, pulling out a few unruly hairs by accident. It shouldn't be this hard to pick an outfit for work, but here Eren was. "Maybe Mikasa could take me out shopping…" His closet was already lacking; although part of the problem was that a good portion of his closet lay rampant across his room in dirty and clean piles, or sometimes a mix of both.

"Eren?" A small blonde head poked through the crack of the bedroom door, peeking in on the distressed scene.

"Armmmmm~" Eren whined at the sight of his friend. His bottom lip stuck out as his eyes softened, silently pleading his friend to rescue him from the hell known as fashion.

"I could hear your brain trying to think all the way from from the kitchen." Armin snickered before walking over to stand by his best friend's side.

"What the fuck do I wear to work?" The brunette moved away from his closet and plopped down on his bed with a thunk. His hands moved to push the "options" he had set out towards Armin to inspect.

"I've never had a job at a porn studio," he held his arms in front of him defensively, "But, I can tell you how to dress for graduate school." He raised an eyebrow and grinned as he pointed to his studious outfit. Armin practically looked like a professor already. His pressed red tie complimented his blue plaid button up that hugged him lightly; not too tight, yes not ill-fitting. His corduroy brown jeans looked soft and clean, something Eren wasn't familiar with. They contrasted against his dirty old Converse just enough for him to read as grad student rather than functioning adult.

Unlike Eren, his two roommates always had clean clothes, clean rooms, and real meals to eat instead of hot pockets. The two sometimes had to remind him that they did indeed have a washing machine in their apartment complex. Eren always just claimed that he didn't have time to do laundry; which was a complete lie. Out of the three Eren had the most time. When he wasn't watching porn, eating 'food,' or checking the mail to see if his mom had written.

"Just." Eren whined, falling back onto his mattress that screamed under his weight. "Pick something out. Anything."

"I know just the thing."

* * *

"Hngh, p-please, I ca~an't-" Moans filled Levi's headphones as he edited the scene on his computer in front of him. A small brunette girl was gripping the sheets with white knuckles as a nameless hand delicately tortured her moistened folds. Thick chocolate strands of hair, pulled lazily into a ponytail, stuck to her forehead from the sweat mixed with lube covering her body head to toe. Levi lazily pulled volume bars down slightly, not wanting to make his viewers go deaf at Sasha's screaming. The girl could never control the volume of her own voice, no matter how many times Levi yelled at her to tone it down.

"Jesus Christ, next time we shoot Sasha the Brat is going to fucking have the headphones on…" He found himself mumbling as he adjusted the headphones so they only sat on one of his ears. Just as he was about to edit a particularly important back-arching scene, there was a small knock on the door behind him. Slamming his hand down on the space bar, he paused the video. "Come in." He spun in his chair like a villain from an action movie. Which, coincidentally, was exactly what he looked like to Eren apparently.

The boy timidly pushed the door open and visibly swallowed at the sight of Levi sitting down, legs spread wide open with one foot propped on his knee, practically inviting Eren to come between his legs and make himself at home. Eren shook his head at the thought. Sure Levi was attractive but he was far too intimidating.

"G-good morning Levi." Eren tried to smile through his awkwardness but it looked more like a cringe of fear.

"Good morning Brat." Levi's eyed found themselves unconsciously roaming over Eren's body. Looking him up and down as if her were a hunter stalking his prey. He wouldn't deny that once Eren removed his hoodie, he was extremely cute. He was tall, obviously, almost too tall for himself. Levi noticed that when he walked through doorways he slouched his shoulders even more than he already did; almost as if he were afraid his head might hit the top. Levi smirked at this. The kid had a good six inches from his head to the doorway, but he was still afraid of a small piece of wood. But that wasn't what Levi was drawn to. If he had to pinpoint it, he would say it was his arms. They were long and noodly; the complete opposite of Levi's own. Levi was sure if he had to, Eren would struggle moving sets around. Thank god for Commander Eyebrows and his goddamn biceps.

Eren could feel Levi's eyes fall on him and suddenly he felt very self conscious about his outfit. Had he let Armin go too far? His messy hair was almost managed underneath a black beanie that slouched off his head. It complemented the black and white plaid Armin had dug out from who knows where. He hadn't seen that thing since Sophomore year of college. Not only had his best friend managed to find his lost plaid, but he also somehow recovered his favorite skinny jeans. The favorite pair that everyone has; a little distress on the knees, a few rips here and there, a hole in the pocket that makes it utterly useless but you can't seem to throw them away. It was safe to say Eren had to hold back some tears when he saw those jeans once again. Armin rolled his eyes and pretended not to notice that his best friend was a total dweeb. As for his shoes, Eren was still rocking his own pair of ratty old Converse; something him and his best friend always shared.

Levi swiveled in his chair once more. "Your desk is over here." He pointed to the desk directly behind his own, mirroring his desk down to every detail, even the tissue box. "There's a trash can underneath. Use it." Tired eyes bored into Eren's.

"Okay."

Levi's arms crossed over his chest. "Any questions?"

"Um-"

"Perfect," Levi pointed to the seat by Eren's desk, "drag that over here and sit. You're going to watch me edit this, ask questions if you want, otherwise be quiet."

"I-" Eren's eyes scanned the room for the chair. His heart was beating faster than he thought it could. Was he having a stroke? What were the signs again? You can't feel the left side of your body? Damnit why didn't he pay more attention to that in school.

"EREN." Levi snapped angrily.

"Y-yes!" He screamed. Startled by his tone and also the first time Levi had directly addressed him by his name. As if his heart wasn't already beating a hundred miles an hour.

"Get your head out of your ass and move it." Levi's brows creased together even more than they currently were. Apparently it was possible for them to get closer.

"Sorry sir…" Eren rushed over to his desk to grab the chair and quickly pushed it up to the computer.

"Headphones." Levi grabbed the spare pair of black Beats on the right side of the desk and handed them to Eren. "For the purpose of today only put one side on your ear and keep the other free. You'll need to hear everything that's happening on and off screen. When you're editing on your own feel free to use both headphones or just one. Hanji has a tendency to scary people who have both headphones on." A pale finger pointed to the screen. "This is a semi-solo scene with Sasha and Ymir. Ymir isn't shown, but her hand is. Sometimes we have female scenes without a second partner shown so the focus is kept on her. Men get in the way." Levi talked fast, but not too fast that Eren couldn't follow. He nodded along as Levi talking. This apparently pleased Levi because he was about to continue before Eren interrupted.

"What about gay scenes?" Eren asked, surprisingly without blushing.

"What about them?" Levi inquired.

"Do men get in the way?"

Levi snorted. "Please." Eren raised an eyebrow, confused by the man's answer but didn't press it any further. "Here we have Sasha about to climax. The camera comes in closer, only slightly, we don't want to do a jump cut yet. The viewer's eyes need to follow the actress and the scene very carefully."

Eren nodded again, eyes glued the the screen. Levi smirked, sneakily moving the headphone off his other ear, quickly smashing the space bar, sending screaming moans into Eren's ears.

"fuCK" Eren ripped the headphones off this head, resting them around his neck as he stared at Levi with wide eyes.

"Loosen up kid." Levi smirked. "You're way too tense." Levi smirked before he placed his headphones around his own neck.

* * *

Hanji tapped her fingers on her desk in sporadic beats as she waited impatiently. "Erwin."

The blonde looked up from his phone, gazing over his glasses to look at the woman across the desk from him. "Hanji?"

"Levi is late."

Erwin's eyes darted down the clock behind Hanji's head, then back to her eyes. "He still have five minutes until the meeting starts." He smirked to himself.

"Yes but you know Levi just as well as I do… Maybe even more," Hanji wiggled her eyebrows, hinting at a particular memory the three shared after one drunken night. "If he's not ten minutes early for something that means he's late!"

"I'm sure he just got caught up training Eren and lost track of time." Erwin placed his phone down on Hanji's desk and crossed one leg over the other as he always did. "You know how thorough he is."

"But-" Hanji was about to elaborate before the door slammed open and Levi waltzed into the room. He didn't say anything as he wrapped his arm around the back of the chair parallel to Erwin's own, and slung his leg over it. He gently lowered himself until he was sitting perfectly straight, and opened his mouth.

"Let's get this started, I have a shoot in 30 minutes."

"Yes, let's." Erwin agreed.

Hanji wanted to say something, but some switch in her brain went from Hanji to CEO and she couldn't control it. "Our views are remaining steady as always. The top actor for this month is Reiner surprisingly." Hanji shuffled her papers around. "The scene with Marco was particularly popular, so we'll definitely have to look into that."

"Should we set up a solo scene with Reiner as a follow up? Who's to say it's Reiner everyone's after and not Marco?" Levi shrugged.

"Ah, but what about the scene with Reiner and Ymir? That was highly requested and it profited well. We could always make a sequel if we know it's going to be successful."

"It's up to Levi on that one." Hanji crossed her arms. "He knows his actors better than all of us."

"I think I have a few ideas for Braun." Levi chuckled to himself. "Everyone has a high schooler fetish deep within them and that kid is basically the quarterback of every gay wet dream." He turned to Erwin. "I'm thinking either locker scene with showers, or some sappy after prom shit with Christa. She still looks like a middle schooler."

Erwin chuckled at that before pointing out the Christa was almost the same age as Levi. "Christa and Braun, eh? Im not too sure how much Ymir will like that."

"She'll suck it up or I'll give her another scene with Kirstein." Levi raised from his seat. "I have a camera to clean and an assistant to prep so if you need me," he walked towards the door, "don't."

"I think he likes Eren, don't you?" Hanji grinned.

"He hasn't outright rejected him yet, so that's as accepting as Levi has been to an assistant so far." He shrugged before following Levi out the door.

* * *

"Okay, okay…. So if we move this here then…." Eren whispered under his breath as he moved film clips around in Final Cut, assembling the ending of the video. Levi had left the office in a hurry, swearing under his breath before essentially leaving Eren alone to finish the work Levi himself was nearly done with. He wasn't sure if he should be excited he finally got to edit, or mad that someone else's work was pushed off onto him.

"Oi," A deep voice vibrated behind Eren, causing him to shriek.

"Jesus Christ Brat."

"Oh my god, Levi." Eren clutched his heart through his shirt, feeling it beat at a mile a minute.

"Get up. We're filming in ten."

"Wait, what?" Eren was confused. Filming? He was still trying to get ahold of all of Levi's editing preferences and rules.

Levi stopped and turned. "What do you not understand about that sentence." His eyes bored into Eren's own, telling him to hurry up.

"I just…" Eren started then shut his mouth. "I'm coming." He rushed after Levi who was already making his way down the hallway at an impressive rate for someone with legs as small as his. Not that Eren would even mention this to Levi, he liked his balls attached to his body rather than in someone else's hands, thank you.

Levi rounded a corner and found the scene set and ready. It was a plain bedroom set, nothing too fancy, with a king bed covered in red silk sheets. He narrowed his eyes before walking onto the plush white carpet himself, and dimming the light on the nightstand.

"How does it look?" Levi asked. After hearing no response for a few seconds, Levi turned to his seemingly useless assistant and snapped his fingers. "Jaeger."

Eren bolted up. "Sir."

"You better start paying attention to me before I kick your ass to the curb. Do you understand? I don't want an assistant following me around like a lost puppy questioning every goddamn thing I say."

Eren opened his mouth to respond before another voice did for him.

"Levi, relax." Turning to where the voice originated, Eren swears he say Captain America standing before him. The tall man slowly made his way towards Levi.

"Fuck off Erwin." Levi scoffed, crossing his arms across his extremely toned chest.

Rather than being taken aback or scared by his words, Erwin placed his hands on Levi's shoulders and dug in slightly. "Relax…" His voice vibrated warmly through his neck, trying to pass it through his hands into Levi somehow.

"I don't need to relax, I need to work." Levi rolled his shoulders violently, shoving Erwin away. "Now that everything is ready, get off my set."

Erwin turned to leave, but before he did he placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. "You should at least try to relax, kid." And with that, he was gone. A few seconds went by before some voices were heard and two men wearing white robes walked in.

"Hey Levi." The taller one spoke. Eren looked him up and down. He didn't look like a porn star. He had weird hair, half of it was blonde and the other half brown. Eren though it looked stupid.

"Jean." Levi answered. "I hope you two stretched."

"Ah, we forgot." The shorter of the two responded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He was a cutie if Eren ever saw one. Not only did he have a baby face, making him look forever young, but it was covered in the most innocent freckles Eren had ever seen.

"Jeez Marco, no need to sell us out." Jean looked away bashfully. "You pull a muscle on set one time."

"It's always better to be honest-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Jean waved him off. Eren assumed Jean heard lectures from this Marco boy a lot.

"Did you at least read the script." Levi interrupted.

"Of course boss." Jean held up a hand. "What kind of person do you take me for."

"An asswipe." Eren couldn't stop himself before a laugh erupted from his throat.

"And who the hell are you?" Jean turned to the assistant who had gone unnoticed until now.

"Eren."

"Well Eren, why are you on my set?" Jean's inner diva was emerging, and levi was having none of it.

"It's my set, you shit." Levi crossed his arms. Jean went to open his mouth again, but Marco placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Get to fucking work."

"C'mon Jean. Let's get this done then grab some dinner." Thank Jesus for Marco.

"Jean gets too worked up for his own good. Good actor, shitty kid. He got in the business pretty young. He's probably around your age. Try and play nice." Levi asked as he shuffled around the camera. He reached for the sound mic and handed the pole to Eren. "Alright Brat, you're gonna be my sound because you're still learning cameras."

"I'm not-"

"You are. End of story. Get ready because there's about to be a scene shot and if you fuck this up, consider yourself fired." Levi shoved a pair of headphones into Eren's hands. "You film when I say you're ready to film."

"Robes off, let's go." Levi shouted on the set as he took his place behind his camera. Eren lifted the microphone above the bed, looking at Levi to make sure he was out of frame. Levi gave a thumbs up, and Eren tried to breathe.

Marco and Jean hung up their robes on two hooks located to the left of the scene, and waited a moment. Eren tried his best to ignore their naked figures, but it was still a shock for him. "I work at a porn studio" he whispered under his breath, still in disbelief.

"Quiet on set!" Levi yelled to the three other people present. Eren assumed it was just a natural instinct to warn people before shooting. He watched as Levi held up three fingers that slowly disappeared one by one. Then suddenly, everything changed. Levi's face softened as two models slowly made their way towards the bed.

Marco's deep chocolate eyes twinkled as he bit his lip, looking up at the other hesitantly. Jean smiled down at his friend, running his hand up the side of his face delicately, staring into him. He Pushed his head forward so their foreheads were touching slightly, before his eyes fell from Marco's lips, to his eyes. Marco breathed in anticipation; Eren could hear it in his headphones. Eren actually found himself holding his breath before Jean pushed his head ever so slightly forward, and connected their lips. Small kissing sounds filled Eren's ears and he could feel his face flush.

Porn wasn't just about sexy lingerie and making creepy men bust a nut in three minutes. It was art. Jean was an ass, and Marco was a sweetheart, but watching the two begin to give themselves to each other was incredibly intimate for Eren. This is what sex should be, intimate and private, and between two people. Sure Eren had been on the other side of the screen, watching two people share their passions in the middle of the night as his teenage hormones coursed through his veins and found their way in a tissue moments later.

"P-please," Marco pleaded, snapping Eren back to the scene in front of him. Jean's hand had found its way down Marco's back, and he was lightly spreading his ass for the camera. Marco arched his back into Jean, sucking on his neck with vigor. Jean smirked into Marco's hair before lightly rimming his puckered hole. He teased him lightly, moving his leg between Marco's own, allowing him to spread the boy open even further. By now, Marco was putty in Jean's hands, almost leaning on him completely for support. Feeling this, Jean caressed Marco's butt before lifting him into his arms, shocking the younger man.

He let out a slight squeak as he was carried over to the bed, and placed down lightly. Levi suddenly moved from his place on the pedestal to the edge of the bed, coming closer to the couple. Eren followed in suit, not wanting to have lost audio. He carefully flowed around the left side of the bed, careful of his shadow as he moved throughout the scene. In all of his years in film, Eren's worst pet peeve was when there were shadows of people on screen. They were hell to edit out, and eren wanted to save himself some time in the future.

Hearing the sound of a bottle open, Eren knew what was going to happen. The once soft and gentle Jean was getting more and more needy. Eren could see his hot red erection pulsing against Marco's leg as he plunged a finger into his lover. Marco's back arched as Jean moved his finger around aggressively. Eren could only imagine the pain coursing through Marco's body, but the smile on his face convinced him otherwise. Eren himself wasnt all that versed in the sexaul world; he barely had the courage to put a single finger in himself, let alone a toy of any kind. Eren was, without a doubt, the biggest virgin at the company. It wasn't that there wasn't anyone interested in him, no that wasn't a problem at all. Eren had just been far too busy for love life since his life went from high school, to college, to living at home doing nothing. Of course he could have dated her jerk that was on shift with him at Smoothie King when he was in college, but to be honest he was a creep. Eren longed for nothing more than what Jean and Marco were having in this very moment. Love.

* * *

So, sorry about that two month long break guys. College started up and boy has it been stressful. I finished midterms this week and the guilt of not writing had built up and exploded so this happened and IDK if its any good but I am praying to the fanfic gods that you like it. If you want more Hana, then I suggest following my tumblr! SpadesToStars is where i write mini things, or share things i think are cute and stuff so yeah. Hope everyone is have a good week, and that this chapter makes your day a little better. See you soon.  
~Hana

PS Blushing Virgin Eren is a GO


	3. Chapter 3

Eren fell backwards onto his bed as he breathed out a sigh of relief. His ceiling fan turned lazily above his head, somehow capturing all of his attention after his busy day. Eren's mind was racing to say the least; he couldn't stop thinking about the shoot he had just helped film.

"Eren?" A small knock on the door made him move his gaze from the fam.

"Hey Ar." He breathed out as the blonde opened the door slightly, giving his head enough room to poke in.

"How was your first day?"

"It was pretty good, I helped with sound, did some editing, met some of my coworkers." Eren's hands came up to rub his eyes as he fought a yawn.

The yawn didnt get past Armin who chuckled slightly under his breath, "tired are you?"

"I woke up at eight to get to work for nine." Eren paused for a moment, "that's only five snoozes before I dragged myself out of bed."

"Well maybe if you didnt sleep from three to three everyday you wouldn't be as tired." Armin jabbed. "I'm gonna make some dinner, would you like a real meal before you go to bed at a reasonable hour for once"

"Yes please"

* * *

Eren's back arched off the bed, lightly touching the body above his. He craved friction, anything to help him reach climax. His breath was heavy and his eyes were forced closed by the thick black fabric draped across them as he whined for his partner to do something; anything. "P-please." He cursed the handcuffs restraining his wrists to the headboard above him, keeping him from reaching out and touching the man.

"Eren-" the voice was loud in his ears, as if their mouth was right there.

"Please, don't stop!" Eren panted, desperately gyrating his hips the the beat of hard thumping.

"Wake up Eren," a deep, soothing, voice purred in his ear, before Eren sat up in bed, launching his blankets off his chest. Eren's phone filled his bedroom with dull vibrations from his nightstand as he squinted at the clock beside his bed; it read 6:45. "Who the fuck is calling me right now…" He mumbled as he leaned over to grab the phone, ignoring his obviously large boner that was straining against his cotton boxers, begging to be rubbed.

"'ello," Eren rasped into the phone, his voice clutching onto sleep.

"Good morning to you too Eren!" A boisterous voice filled his ears and he knew it could only be one person.

"Hanji, its 7 am…" Eren sighed, why was his crazy boss's boss calling him at this hour. He wasn't due to be in the office until 9 and there's no way he could have fucked up so badly on his first day that Levi had wanted him fired… hopefully.

"It's actually 6:45 Eren, the time I always grab coffee in the morning at this great little place around the corner from me, you should definitely check it out some time with your friends, or girlfriend, or boyfriend! Hey whatever way you swing is a-okay with me!" She cackled in his ear and Eren winced, holding the phone a few inches away.

"Sounds great Hanji, will do." He breathed out.

"Anyways the reason I called!" Oh god please let there be a good reason. "I need you to pick up some things on your way to the office!"

Eren's eyes blinked a few times, trying to rouse himself enough to remember what his boss's boss was about to say. "Okay let me just grab something to write this down with..." Eren scanned his room for a pen and paper or… something to write on something else with

"No problemo! So tell me, how are you liking the company so far!" Hanji continued talking, but Eren placed his phone on the bed so he could get up and look for a notepad. Scanning the floor, he realized that there really wasn't anything in his room aside from clothes, on clothes, on dirty clothes.

"I really need to clean all this shit up" he whispered to himself. Giving up on his search, he sat back on his bed and reached for this phone. He could hear Hanji having a one sided conversation with herself, so he pulled up Notes on his phone and got ready to jot down whatever she wanted him to do. "Hanji, I'm ready." He said.

"Oh perfect!" He could almost hear her smile. "I need you… well Levi needs to you… oh well I guess I also need-"

"Hanji" Eren breathed out lightly, not having the mental capacity to deal with her right now.

"Whoops there I go off again!" She laughed once more. "I need you to go down to our supplier to grab some props for a shoot I'm planning today! I normally would have Levi do it but he said he had to bring his cat to the vet this morning so it's all up to you! We have a deal with a shop down the street from us, Leather and Lace, so just go on in and tell them Hanji sent you!"

"Okay Hanji, sounds good I'll see you at 9." Eren didn't wait for her to say goodbye before he locked his phone and threw himself back onto his bed. "One more hour of sleep please."

* * *

Bells chimed as Eren slowly pushed open a door to a shop with black windows. He had not fully processed what Hanji was asking him to pick up this morning since his brain was still half asleep when she called, but with the nature of his job, Eren shouldn't have been so surprised to have been sent to a sex shop.

"Good morning!" A small girl with red hair in two pigtails greeted Eren from the counter. "How can I help you!"

"Oh," Eren hadn't expected such a cute girl to be working here, she didn't look much older than he did. "Im here for Survey Corps Video, we have a shipment?" He questioned.

"A new performer?" The girl looked him up and down so fast Eren nearly missed it before his face turned as red as her hair.

"N-o no no no!" He laughed awkwardly. "I do tech.. I record video and edit sound and stuff."

"Oh so then you must be Levi's new assistant!"

"Oh, um, you know Levi?" Eren ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Do I know Levi? Of course I know Levi anyone who is anyone in this town knows Levi!"

"Oh-"

"Don't worry about it sweet cheeks, you'll pick everything up real fast. Though it's a shame I won't be seeing you on Survey Corps anytime soon, I already thought of twenty-five products I would have loved to sell you." She winked. "Anyways," she typed something on the computer next to her, "I have everything Hanji ordered in the back so just wait here a minute and I'll grab it all for you."

"Okay thank you!" Eren said before she disappeared past the doorway behind the front desk. Eren turned around and looked at all the items lining the walls of the shop. It was a fairly small shop he thought, not that he had any other sex shop visits to compare this one too… But it was nice. Dark purple paint covered the walls, along with a huge selection of dildos in every color and size one could imagine. Eren walked down one aisle, aimlessly looking at sex toys as he waited.

When he got to the back of the store, Eren had to fight back the heat rushing to his face, and his groin, all at once. He stared at a collection of 'clothes' on racks, if you could even call these tiny pieces of fabric that, organized by color. He flipped though a few just for kicks before spotting a leather bodysuit that looked like it would barely fit a size 0 model. Eren pulled on one of the arms and wondered how anyone would get into something like this.. And more importantly why they would want to wear something like this Flipping though a few more clothes, Eren wandered, waiting for the girl to come back with his shipment. Taking a few steps, Eren caught himself in the mirror and paused.

If anyone had asked Eren where he thought he would find himself a few years after college.. It wasn't in a sex shop shopping for his job at a porn studio that was for sure. There he stood, looking straight out of high school, wearing the same clothes he always did. He was always the shy kid in the back of the class wearing plaid shirts, skinny jeans, and a beanie. Nothing had changed through college either, he would be surprised if anyone other than Armin actually remembered who he was. He was used to flying under the radar; behind the camera.

Eren reached up and touched the bangs that poked out from under his hat. What was he doing here; working in a porn studio, shopping for adult toys. It was almost laughable. The blushing, quiet, virgin Eren. Too afraid to talk to any girls, any boys, or anyONE for that matter.

"I think I got it all!" The girl emerged from the back with a rather large box in her hands, placing it on the counter as she called Eren.

He walked to the front of the store, "wow… that's a lot of things." Eren said.

"Hanji will make rather large orders every now and then. Usually two times a month, so we'll probably get to know each other." She chuckled lightly. "Im Isabel, nice to meet you," she held out her hand.

"Im Eren." Eren shook it, smiling at her. She really was a lovely girl, Eren wondered how she got a job at a sex shop. He had always assumed it was creepy old men who worked in places like this.

"Okay Eren, Im going to need your help on this part." Isabel handed him a sheet of paper. "I'm going to take something out of the box and you're going to help me check it off, here's a pen." She grabbed a pen out of a cup on the counter, and handed it over. "Okay first here's a Slim teardrop Bullet in clear," Isabel placed the small box on the counter as if this was a completely normal conversation. "Turbo Glider Vibrator in raspberry red, Glass Icicles number five in seven inches, a couples vibrator in aqua blue, anal beads in black, a butt plug in purple, and a gallon of lube." Isabel looked at Eren as he finished checking off the paper. "Got everything?"

"It looks like it." Eren smiled "Thanks for your help, I should really get going."

"I hope you have fun at your new job," Isabel commented as she started putting the toys into the big box she brought them out in. "If you ever need anyone to vent to about the stress of it all feel free to stop by anytime. I'm a great listener and I can take a break basically whenever I want to since I own the shop." She smiled warmly.

"This.. is your shop?" Eren looked as surprised as he sounded.

"Yup!" She giggled. "I've been in this business for a while so I can give you lots of pointers, don't be a stranger okay!"

"I'll see you around Isabel." Eren grabbed the box and made his way to the door before he heard one last thing.

"Call me Izzy! All my friends do!"

* * *

"Oh just wait five minutes you worrywart! Your precious schedule will be perfectly fine if its off by a couple of minutes!" Hanji slapped Levi on the back as he paced around the set. "Sasha, you don't mind waiting do you?" Hanji asked the girl who was sitting on the foot of the bed, eating a cheeseburger in her white robe. She shook her head.

"Five minutes, five minutes!?" Levi stopped walking to stare at the brunette woman. "Hanji it was five minutes, twenty minutes ago. That dumbass is nearly half an hour late and what do we have to show for it?" He asked. He looked over to Sasha, and back to Hanji. "Without an actor, there's no scene, without a scene there's no video, without a video there's no uploads, no uploads no views, no views no audience, no audience no money, no money no studio. So i'm sorry if my schedule is getting in the way of your models fucking around and being late all the goddamn time." Levi threw his body into a nearby chair.

"Erm… Levi?" Eren asked timidly from the seat beside him.

"What is it Brat, don't tell me you fucked up the sound on your second day." Cold black eyes bored into Eren's soul and he swallowed the spit in his mouth.

"No, um, I wanted to know if you needed anything? Maybe a coffee or something? I can run down the street." Eren regretted opening his mouth. Offering to do a coffee run? While his boss was about to chop off his boss's head? Great move Eren way to go.

Levi looked at Eren like the boy had two heads. "I don't drink coffee," was all he said.

Hanji played a game on here phone as silence filled the studio. Sasha's chewing could be heart lightly but it was apparent that even she felt the tension in the room. Eren wasn't quite sure what to do. He had already placed his shipment he had picked up this morning in a rather large closet that was already filled with toys in boxes labeled with people names; he assumed those were the actors and he was glad there was no sharing of toys. "Matcha latte with soy milk" Levi broke the silence.

"W-what?" Eren had barely heard him.

"I don't drink coffee but I'll take a matcha latte. Fuck I could use something to calm down." Levi placed his feet on the floor and raised his hps off the chair, sliding his hand behind him to slip his wallet out from his back pocket. His shirt rolled up a bit, exposing the skin above his pants and Eren had to hold himself back from gawking at the 2" of skin that were there just for him. Levi slouched back into the chair once his wallet was free but the image of the top of his hip bone was already permanently etched into Eren's brain, and he willed it to never leave. "Here Brat," Levi handed him a $10 bill from his wallet. "Grab yourself something too and hurry back before the actor gets here. I don't want to want any longer to shoot this scene." He breathed in a low tone, strangely familiar to Eren.

Eren blinked for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. "I'll be right back." He didn't look at Levi as he grabbed the bill from his hands, and hurried off to the coffee shop.

I can't have a crush on my boss. Eren thought to himself as he walked down the street. He said we're not allowed to date anyone and besides even if we were he's my boss! And who knows if he's gay! Who knows if I'm gay… fuck. But assuming he was-

"fuCK" Eren felt himself falling backwards suddenly. His mind stopped racing as he his the ground, unsure of what had just happened.

"Oh my goodness are you alright!" A voice above him said as he felt something grab his hand.

"Yeah, dont worry about it… I wasn't watching where I was going." Eren looked above him at the girl who was holding his hand. She had strawberry blonde hair and she was short, almost as tall as Isabel, and her eyes were so kind.

"Let me help you up, here, here." The girl pulled on his hands and helped Eren to his feet. Brushing himself off, he turned to the girl.

"I'm sorry i wasn't looking." He apologized again. "Have a good day." He moved to walk away, but the girls hand on his arm stopped her. "Please, let me at least buy you a coffee…." She smiled sadly at him. "That's where you were going, right?" She looked at him, and flickered her eyes away to the coffee shop a few stores down.

"Oh that's not necessary, I'm on a coffee run for my boss and he really hates when people are late so I better go-" He waved at the girl as he continued walking. "See you around!" Eren ran into the starbucks on the corner, and quickly ordered two drinks. He put the rest of the money from Levi in the tips jar, thanked the baristas, and left the store.

"Im Petra by the way!" A voice scared Eren as he opened the door.

"Jesus-" Eren nearly dropped the two drinks. "Are you following me?" He asked.

"N-no!" Petra stuttered. "I just.. Felt so bad and you were going to Starbucks so I figured I would introduce myself... Sorry was that creepy."

Eren couldn't help but laugh, the girl was more awkward than he was. "Don't worry about it Petra. Im Eren." He looked down at the two coffee cup in his hands and realized he couldn't shake her hand, so he settled on a smile. "I'm sorry but I really have to go now, my boss will be angry if I'm late."

"I'm sorry for knocking you down!' Petra yelled as Eren walked away. The doors to Starbucks chimed and an older man in a green apron walked out.

"Petra, didn't you just clock out? What are you still doing here go home."

"Yeah yeah," she waved her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow Oluo."

"Petra, dont go falling for that hipster boy now."

* * *

Yay so thats that! Sorry I havent uploaded in TWO YEARS. Im a bit rusty as you might be able to see, but im home for the summer and I was like WOW I NEED TO WRITE RIGHT NOW so I did and here we are. Eren is a lil nervous bean and hes gonna be friends with Isabel! Idk where im going with the Petra thing maybe she'll join the porn team maybe she'll have a crush on eren and be sad when hes GAY but I also might make him Bi and maybe they'll date for a hot second because why not! I have no idea where this story is going yet but im here for a fun time so thanks for reading this and I would love any comments or constructive feedback! Thanks!

~Hana


End file.
